


Sirens

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Hakoda is a Cop, Humor, Modern AU, Romance, Zuko is a Badboy, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Modern AU One-shot. That awkward moment when your dad arrests your boyfriend...Katara is so grounded.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Back with another Zutara one-shot. This time it's a short modern AU. I really wanted to focus on the relationship Zuko has with Hakoda and I wanted to write a reaction of seeing the couple together.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Zutara would have been canon.

He swore to himself it was just going to be just a fling, she was a year and a half younger than him and a grade below him. Zuko always thought she was hot and he was tentative friends with her older brother Sokka and her other sarcastic friend Toph.

He was friends with Sokka for a couple of weeks before he knew that he even had a sister. Sokka laughed at first and Zuko blamed it on the classes he skips to go smoke behind the building.

They met and we're instantly attracted to each other. It took them several months to finally admit to their feelings after just the casual hookup. They kept their relationship mostly to themselves, both private people especially Zuko, who hated when people got into his business. Reason number two is Sokka and Katara's dad was a cop.

Zuko did not have the best track record with the police. When Katara told him, he jokingly said he probably arrested him before without even knowing. Katara rolled her eyes at him knowing it was most likely true.

They made one slip up however and the whole student body learned of their relationship. It was the talk of the school for about a week. One would think it would be a deterrent for guys now realizing Katara wasn't single but taken by the badest guy in town.

Jet was the most outspoken, he would blatantly flirt with her every chance he'd get no matter how often she told him off.

"You have about five seconds to take your hand off my girl's shoulder before I break it."

"Come on Sozin, why can't you let someone else have a taste?"

Katara having enough, bent one of Jet's fingers backward. He hissed in pain and tore his hand away from her, retreating back to his desk a few seats behind her.

Zuko chuckled lightly, "I swear if I ever see you outside of school I will beat your sorry ass."

"Zuko." Katara tsked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? He just needs a little motivation in backing off."

Katara laced a hand with his. "Don't."

"Okay, I won't."

That basically sums up his life to this point in time, after he sort of promised his girlfriend, he broke it two nights later. In Zuko's defense, it really isn't his fault, he just ran into the guy and Jet started bad-mouthing Katara in front of his lame friends.

Now here he was, sending a right hook into Jet's face. His friends split after the first punch was thrown.

They traded blows but Zuko's anger was through the roof so he quickly gained the upper hand. He was pounding Jet into the ground when he first heard the siren. The flashing lights momentarily blinded him enough for Jet to weasel out of his grip and ran towards the dense tree line.

"Put your hands where I can see them."

The officer stepped out of his patrol car, shining a flashlight into Zuko's face.

He scowled and reluctantly raised his hands in the air. Katara was gonna kill him, he hasn't been arrested since they started to officially date.

"Please, place your hands on the vehicle and spread your legs."

He did as he was told and allowed the cop to pat him down. His face pressed against the top of the car when he was getting handcuffed.

"You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say will be used in court."

Zuko snorted. "You cuff pretty loose, are you new?"

The officer remained silent as he shoved Zuko's head down into the car.

"Cause I mean normally I'm pretty familiar with who's who and they like to dig the cuffs in my wrist. Like Bato for example, he loves to make me uncomfortable as possible."

He didn't get the reaction he thought he would.

"Don't worry, I know of your record Sozin and all the stories, Bato is, after all, my second but I normally don't go out on patrol anymore." The officer as surprisingly calm and collected.

"He probably exaggerates to make himself look better."

This got a snort out of the older man.

"You aren't as bad as you think you are. Most of your rap sheet is getting into fights and petty vandalism. Seeing the people who frequently fight I say you're on the good side of things."

Zuko's eyes widen in shock. "I think that's the first time I ever got a compliment from a cop."

"Hakoda, Cheif Hakoda."

He whistled lowly, "If you like me so much maybe you can tell your guys to lay off me."

Hakoda shook his head, "Doesn't work like that champ but this is your first run-in in months...what changed?"

Zuko didn't know what compelled him to answer. He felt oddly comforted by his voice and demeanor.

"I promised my girlfriend that I wouldn't get into trouble anymore."

"And you got caught today." Hakoda prompts.

Zuko clenched his fists tight behind his back causing the metal cuffs to clang together.

"The guy's name is Jet and I warned him several times not to flirt or touch my girl and tonight I just happened to find out he was bad-mouthing her to his friends and well...you know the rest."

Hakoda nodded slowly. He actually understood. He knew Jet as well from Katara. She has been complaining about him none stop at school. So in a way, he was glad that he got his ass kicked tonight, maybe he can finally leave Katara and Zuko's poor girlfriend alone.

They pulled up into the station and Hakoda escorted Zuko into the building.

"Look what the cat dragged in Sozin! It's been a while since I saw you!" Bato called out from his desk.

Zuko gave him a wide smile, sarcasm laced his voice, "What can I say Bato? I missed the joint."

He was directed into a cell in the corner, he was the only one in for the night. Hakoda unlocked the cuffs.

"You'll be spending some days in here since you're a repeat offender, is there anything I can get you for the night?"

Zuko was used to the drill. "Yeah, I'll take a cigarette and a phone call."

His bond wasn't that high, and he saved enough money from his wealthy father before he split to live with his uncle.

He was the first person in his mind to call once Zuko reached the wall of phones hanging just outside his cell. However, it was pretty late, the only other person he could possibly think of is Katara.

She'll definitely be mad but maybe less once she hears that he was just defending her honor.

Guilt settled in his stomach when he heard her groggy voice on the other line.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Zuko! It's awfully late to call."

"I know baby..."

She picked up on his change of tone. "What's going one? What did you do?"

"I may have had a run-in with Jet while he was shitting on you to his buddies and may be at the station."

She sighed loudly, "I'll be there in 10."

He wrapped up the phone call when Hakoda came back with a cigarette and a lighter.

"You have someone coming for you yet, like your uncle?"

Zuko took a drawl leaning both his forearms out of the cell. "I have my girlfriend coming, it's way too late to call my uncle."

Hakoda was easy to talk too, he normally wouldn't entertain small talk unless it was to annoy them like Bato but he was happy to talk to him.

Katara knew her dad was working late, he told her he was going out for patrol. She figured he would still be out on the streets and not in the station.

Paying the bondsman was simple enough, now she headed back to retrieve her boyfriend.

Zuko was the first to spot her as he was facing the door.

"Hey, baby." He said casually, taking one of the last dregs from his smoke.

Hakoda turned his head to meet the supposed girlfriend at the door. He stood up gaping. "Katara?"

Her eyebrows raised. She was so focused on looking for Zuko she failed to see who the police officer was who was in charge of watching him.

"Dad! I thought you would be on patrol."

"I was until I arrested him." He tilted his head to motion towards Zuko.

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Wow, you told me your dad was a cop, not the chief of police."

Her gaze snapped towards him. "Maybe I should have that way it could have deterred you from ending up arrested."

Zuko bent his head down, with a slightly guilty grin. "I know, I'm sorry he was saying some fucked up shit about you and I lost my temper. You know I can't keep my cool when you're concerned."

Katara's eyes shined before turning once again to her father. "Can you let him out now? I already paid his bail."

Hakoda was still speechless but nonetheless unlocked the cell.

Zuko stomped out his cigarette butt and wrapped up Katara in a hug. Her hands pressed against his cheeks to give him a kiss.

They broke apart when Hakoda cleared his throat. "How long has this been going on?"

Katara squeezed Zuko's hand. "Four and a half months officially."

Zuko scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Look, sir, if I had known you were Katara's dad, I would have made a better impression. I—"

Hakoda held up a hand. "I'm not upset, disappointed that my own daughter didn't tell me but not upset."

Katara stamped her foot in frustration. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would've judged him for his past."

"Zuko and I talked and I was able to get a glimpse of the man you liked. I don't approve of the things he did but hearing the way he mentioned his girlfriend proved it to me."

"Take him back home Katara."

She smiled widely and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Dad."

Zuko twirled her around once before ushering her out.

"And I mean to his uncle's house, not ours! I'll be checking in on you when I return home so he better not be in your room!"

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any fics about Hakoda reacting to Zutara let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
